New Obsessions
by Ria J Wilson
Summary: Yeah! That's right! Lili is back, armed with a new ambition in life! (Full summary inside)
**Disclaimer: all Tekken characters are property of Namco.**

Prologue

Lili is now a free woman. Set out with a new goal to redeem herself, she will stop at nothing to reach her goals and put her past behind her. For one that's never been lucky in-love, she has convinced herself that maybe some things just weren't meant to be, deducing that being strictly goal orientated does not make her lonely and that there are other ways of finding happiness.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Lili and Mr Rochefort made it through the main doors, they were greeted by the brightness of cameras flashing. As the body guards tried to keep the bombarding crowd of reporters blaring with questions at bay, Mr Rochefort immediately shielded Lili from all the commotion, over protectively covering her with his coat as they made there way through the crowd.

"It's alright, Dad," Lili reassured. "I can handle it."

"No sweetheart, you don't need to," said Mr Rochefort as they made their way to the limo. A body guard immediately openned the door for them.

"Dad, please..." said Lili defiantly as she turned to face her father, refusing to allow him to force her into the limo. "I'm a big girl now, remember?" she smiled.

Mr Rochefort sighed heavily, "Alright..." he said as he allowed Lili some space. She turned to the crowd and made eye contact with the nearest reporter.

"Miss Rochefort, tell us how does it feel to finally be free?" asked the reporter.

"Well..." Lili began. A simple word which brought the whole crowd to almost absolute silence with the acception of the photographers cameras going off as the other reporters pressed their mics and cameras towards Lili. "It feels good but relatively strange considering I've been in confinement for so long," answered Lili.

"So what will you do now?" asked another reported.

"I've set goals for myself," said Lili. "Goals in which I intend to accomplish at all costs."

"Such as?" the reporter pressed on to her advantage.

"Darling, that's enough now," Mr Rochefort whispered into Lili's ear. "Lets go now, we have stuff to do."

"Right, Dad," said Lili as she sulkily turned around and slipped into the car, causing the crowd to resume their usual bombarding of questions.

As the limo made its way through the city, Lili stared out of her window, admiring the city. Finding it strange that the buildings still looked the same but in a way somewhat different. The feeling of freedom was something she definitely had to get use to. Yet despite her triumph, the moment was soured by the fact that all those wasted years could never be brought back. The best thing to do was to move forward and get on with life.

"Lili..." said Mr Rochefort, breaking the silence. "I don't mean to reprimand you, but I'd really appreciate it if you kept a low profile for now. The company cannot afford anymore bad publicity."

Lili swallowed hard as she slowly turned to face her father, taking in what he said. All the attention she had received after her escape and her return had indeed caused quite a stir. All she got was fan mail from people who thought that her actions of returning were brave.

"Sweetheart, I just want you to understand..."

"Father," Lili interupted. "I don't intend to bring down the company's name. I'll build it into an even bigger empire than it was before. You know that, right?"

"But darling, I'll have to see that in order to believe it," said Mr Rochefort.

"What? You don't trust me?" said Lili, mockingly. Being the person she was, she sure loved the attention she had garnered over the years.

"This isn't a game, Lili," said Mr Rochefort in a serious tone. "I hope you understand that, because one day it will all be yours."

"Letting you down would be my greatest downfall which I'm sure you know I don't intend to do. This company is our life," said Lili.

Mr Rochefort smiled lightly and nodded approvingly. "That's what I wanted to hear... That's my girl. I am very pleased to know that you're taking this matter seriously."

As the chauffer drove through the city, Lili noticed that the driver hadn't gone the usual route to their home. Lili glanced over to her father to see if he had noticed too.

"Uhh... Dad... Where are we headed?" asked a confused Lili.

"You'll see, darling,"

Finally they had reached their destination.

"We live here now?" said a stunned Lili.

"Welcome to your new home," said Mr Rochefort. "I thought that this change would be good for us. Come on, don't you want to see the new house?"

"Why yes of course..." said Lili.

As they made their way into their new home, Lili was at ease, finally ready to make a new start. For her things were looking positive and what better way to begin than starting with a new surrounding which only made things feel fresh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys... My chapter 1's are usually always short (dunno why, lol) but I hope it still keeps everyone interested. You all might be wondering why I decided to do another story, well as I said in Civilized insanity, I really wanted to redeem Lili's character and I just felt that writing another story would help in showing how much she's changed for the better. As I've mentioned before, I'm open to any suggestions and appreciate everyone's opinions.**


End file.
